Hermit
by proud-to-be-a-panda
Summary: Red is custom to the cold. And it proves to be useful during the summer. Blue and Green are taking advantage of this. Their juniors are jealous. Blue/Red/Green if you tilt your head.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Just a random story I had!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Warning: Blue/Red/Green if you tilt. Not beta'ed**

* * *

 ** _The hermit that saved their lives_**

Everyone across the world knew that is a very dangerous place to stay for long, let alone leaving there permanently.

Yet, the 'undefeated' champion and the 'Ghost Trainer' AKA Red of Pallet Town had done it, much to the displeasure of Blue and Green.

Because it was very hard and troublesome to climb up a very dangerous mountain just to talk to your friend.

But by the power of their combination persuasiveness and pure stubbornness, they managed to convince their hermit of a friend to come down from the mountain.

They were very proud because they did something that was almost impossible.

Then they realised something.

Kanto was in a summer time.

And by all dumb luck, Pallet Town was hit by a heat wave.

That bring us to the current situation.

"Greeeeenn...! Turn the fan around here..." Blue, a pretty brunette with a very sly personality whined to her fellow brunet.

"Shut up, Blue! You're making it even more unbearable!" Green, a handsome brunet with spiky hair grumbled.

The damn heat was making his rather short temper even shorter.

Their other companion, a dark haired scarlet eyed male did not bother to glance at them, eating a bucket of ice cream like nobody's business while sitting in front of a full blasted fan.

 _I shouldn't have come down today._ is what the silent champion thought while his race betrayed no expression.

The three childhood friends were staying in Green's apartment, with the gym leader's fans and air con in full blast.

Yet they still felt like melting with the unbearable heat.

Their pokémons even stayed inside if their pokéballs rather than outside with the heat. Heck, even pikachu who despise staying in his pokéball chose to stay in there!

"Reeeeeedd...! Don't hog all ice cream to yourself...!" Blue whined again from her place on Green's couch. Her arm outstretched towards her silent companion.

Red ignored her, trying to eat all the ice cream and not melt in this horrid weather.

"Pesky woman... stop whining. You're making me feeling shitter." Green grumbled from his sprawled form on the mattress he pulled out.

"Shoulda just stay on ..." The only female grunted out.

"Ugh."

They stayed silent for a while.

"Reeeddd..." Blue whined again, turning her body so she was bow facing her dark haired companion.

Red turned to look at her briefly before returning his attention somewhere else.

Like his ice cream.

Blue pouted as she watched Red shoveled ice cream into his rather small mouth

She debated with herself, her namesake eyes never leaving Red.

Or rather, the ice cream he was holding

 _I really want that ice cream..._ thought Blue as she eyed Red spooned another scoop of ice cream into his mouth. _But then I have to get up._

She mentally debated with herself.

Finally after a fierce battle on both sides, the ice cream won out.

So painfully, she removed herself from the very, very comfortable couch to the direction of the unsuspecting red eyed male.

But then she just had to be clumsy and stumbled. Unable to stable herself, she braced herself and crashed to Red's side.

Green who had almost dozed off by the heat jolted up from his position on the mattress to a sitting position

"Why do y-" Green started to complain when the sight before him made him trailed off mid-sentence.

Blue was purring like a cat, curling herself deeper to Red's side.

Green felt his jaw dropped.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Green exclaimed, rather shocked by the sight.

Blue stopped her purring to look at the shocked brunet."Come on! Red is cold! Like his temperature is really really cold!" Blue said happily before continuing to curl deeper to the raven.

Green looked at Red, speechless.

Red can officially be the master of all poker faces.

"Come on! Do you prefer to die in this heat?" Blue asked when she saw Green still motionless.

The gym leader opened his mouth, and closed it, and repeated it before he sighed.

"Shameless pesky woman..." Green muttered before crawling towards the red eyed champion.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna die from suffocation." Green asked, yet still reached out his hand to touch his friend's rather pale skin.

"Shit! You're cold as fuck!" Green gasped out loud before he decided to cuddle to Red's unoccupied side.

"Language..." Red reprimanded softly as he heard him curse so many times.

Yet he made no move to remove the two brunet and brunette that were using him as a human freezer.

"Damn. You make a good pillow." Green stated, with Blue nodding her head but none of them removed themselves from their friend.

Red flicked Green's forehead lightly.

They stayed quiet. And slowly, Blue and Green were lulled to sleep by the rare peaceful time and the low temperature of their hermit of a friend.

* * *

 _Timeskip~_

It was the time of the year when the dex holders gathering will be held in different regions.

This year, it was decided that it will be held in Hoenn.

All of them came. Only their Kanto seniors were absent.

But then, the Hoenn trainers had forgotten to tell the others one thing.

It was summer in Hoenn.

And summer in Hoenn was unbearable no matter which part of the region you go.

And currently, Gold was fanning himself with a traditional hand fan.

"I'm dying right here!" Gold exclaimed a little bit dramatically as he flopped back onto his back.

Nearby, Silver snorted at his companion's childish action, yet remained silence because the heat was getting to him too.

He even tied up his hair in a low ponytail.

Yet the blue-haired girl beside the groaning boy rolled get eyes and smacked Gold on the head.

"Stop being so childish, Gold." Crystal chided the boy. Many of them were also effected by the heat, but none of them complained loudly like the idiot beside her.

Gold in return rolled his own goldenrod eyes at her before turning to his side. "Fine. Super serious gal."

Platium hummed at their antics. "I wondered what's our seniors' doing now." The mild-mannered girl mused.

"I'm curious too." Black said while fanning his complaining twin, White.

All of them fell into a not so comfortable silence, the heat made talking a hard effort.

Not long after that, Gold's Xtranceiver rang.

Gold groaned in annoyance before going to check his gear.

Then his eyebrows raised up at the sender of the mail.

It was Green the Veridian City Gym Leader.

It was strange for the brunet to send mails to him since the gym leader disliked his gut.

Disliked as an understatement.

Green had never like him. Gold thought that the gym leader was jealous of him for monopolizing Red's attention.

Too bad for him. He liked to spent time with his idol since he rarely come down from the mountain. Every time it was him that went up.

"A mail? Why would Green send me a mail?" Gild muttered to himself.

The others crowded around him but be careful to not get too close in case they all died of suffocation.

Gold opened the mail.

"Oh it's not fair!" He immediately whined.

"Gimme see!" Sapphire immediately snatched the gear from Gold. The others surrounded her to see what their senior had sent to the golden eyed boy.

Green had sent him three pictures. Pictures of Blue, Red and himself staying in .

The first picture was their seniors- Red, Blue and Green. They were taking a selfie, with Green on the right with a smug grin; Red as emotionless as ever though a faint smile was seen on his face; Blue herself on the very left holding the camera with a pretty yet mischievous smile.

All of them wearing winter suits except for Red who had grown customized to the cold weather on the mountain.

The second picture was a Snorlax and Blue, pouring snow on Green who was trapped in a huge snowball. Red was nowhere to be seen, identifying him as the one who holding the camera.

The last one was captured by Green in a selfie style. Green himself grinning at the left corner, the background was Red and Blue in the middle of a snowball fight with the rest of their Pokémons.

There was a small sentence on the bottom of the three photos.

 _'Bet you guys aren't having as much fun as we are. Good luck surviving the heat without a cold hermit of a friend._ '


End file.
